


I've fallen in your water, forget everything I knew

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hair Washing, Mention of blood but not very graphic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Angie sees Peggy naked, it's nothing like she expected it to be. Well that's not really true. It's everything she expected it to be but absolutely nothing like what she wanted it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've fallen in your water, forget everything I knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> sarah_dude a.k.a. delightfullyambiguous on tumblr mentioned pre relationship hair washing being a thing so I decided to have a go at it. This is what happened
> 
> Shout out to Emerysaks7 for being my beta on this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this story. Title from lyrics to "What I Wouldn't Do" by Serena Ryder.

The first time Angie sees Peggy naked, it's nothing like she expected it to be. Well that's not really true. It's everything she expected it to be but absolutely nothing like what she wanted it to be.

Angie arrived home earlier than usual humming a song she hadn’t been able to get out of her head all day. She started suddenly as she heard voices coming from the sitting room. She went over her morning conversation with Peggy in her head wondering if she was supposed to expect her home so soon.

She grabbed the bat that was usually sitting near the door and readied herself for an attack. As she got closer to the doorway of the room, she recognized the familiar British tones and lowered the bat but forgot to discard it before entering. The voices quieted at her entrance and it wasn’t until Peggy’s eyes widened in question at Angie’s arm that she realized she was still carrying the bat.

She quickly placed it on the floor, and threw Peggy her own questioning glance. She noticed that the older woman shifting uncomfortably on the couch with her arm in a sling and, as Angie looked at her a little longer, she saw cuts in various places on Peggy’s face. Jarvis was fiddling nervously next to her, and Angie wondered if he knew how horrible his poker face was.

Peggy smiled at her but it came out more a grimace. “I didn’t think you’d be home so early.”

Angie nodded, expecting the statement. She smiled back and explained, “There weren’t too many customers so they let me and another girl go home. What happened to your arm?”

Peggy glanced at her arm as if it only just occurred to her that it was injured in some way. She scoffed and tried to make a dismissive sound, but it came out a pained whimper as she adjusted a little. “Just a little run in with an uncooperative witness.”

Angie nodded, not all convinced it was as simple as that. She gestured toward Peggy and asked, “You need anything?”

Jarvis opened his mouth to speak, but Peggy stopped him with a look. “I’m fine, really, as I was just explaining to Mr. Jarvis.”

Jarvis looked confused at her but stated politely, “I suppose. If that will be all Miss Carter?”

“It will, Mr. Jarvis.”

“Good to see you, Mr. Fancy,” Angie said as he grabbed his hat and passed her.

“And you, Miss Martinelli.” He stalled for a moment as if there was more he needed to tell her but Peggy cleared her throat and he gave Angie a slight nod as he made his way out of the door.

When Angie heard the door close, she crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrows in question. “You gonna tell me what really happened?”

Peggy should have known that Angie wouldn’t settle for some vague excuse, but she still issued a standard reply. “It’s classified.”

Angie scoffed, moved further into the room, and settled herself in the armchair across from Peggy. She rolled her eyes as she stated, “Pegs, if I had a dollar for every time you use that excuse, I could probably buy this place from Howard. At least tell me how you’re hurt.”

“I think it’s only a painful bruise. It should heal in a few days.” She cringed as she moved to sit up better.

“Don’t move, Peg. Looks like it hurts awful bad.” Angie gave her a soft and hopeful look. “Think a bath would help?”

Peggy bit her lip and Angie could see the conflict in her eyes. She looked defeated as she sighed and answered, “I’m not sure I could manage.”

“That’s what friends are for, English.”

 

***************************

Angie didn’t manage to realize her mistake until after she’d already drawn Peggy a bath. She heard Peggy’s strained groans outside of the bathroom door and walked out to see her struggling with her buttons on her clothes. Angie pushed Peggy’s hand away lightly with her own in a gesture she was sure was a direct imitation of her mother. Peggy sighed in frustration but did not stop Angie as she unbuttoned Peggy’s shirt and skirt. Angie tried to focus on the buttons and stockings rather than the thought that Peggy Carter, the star of way too many of her daydreams lately was about to be in front of her in nothing but her underwear.

When she finished, she used all her willpower to look Peggy directly in the eye and asked, “Think you can do the rest?”

Peggy gave her a grateful smile and nodded.

“Good, I’ll stay right outside though in case you need me.” Angie turned quickly and left to sit in the hallway.

She heard Peggy grunt a few times in frustration but it seemed she could probably manage well enough, so Angie stood up to leave. She didn’t make it more than a few steps before she heard a tentative, “Angie?”

She turned around and walked up to the door. “Yeah English?”

“I think I got a few things in my hair and, if you wouldn’t mind, I need a bit of help in washing it.”

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” Angie muttered to herself before she spoke a little louder, “I don’t mind.” She took a deep breath and opened the door to make her way into the bathroom.

She tried her best to keep her eyes on anything but Peggy’s body, and she was glad that she opted for one of Howard’s expensive bubble bath mixtures so that Peggy was mostly covered though the bubbles were beginning to fade with the duration of her bath.

She quickly located a small cup and situated herself next to the tub near Peggy’s back. Peggy had the presence of mind to move up a bit giving Angie enough room to help and a rather nice view of Peggy’s back. “I don’t necessary need to wash it properly, but there might be some blood from a blow I took.”

Angie nodded and scooped some water from the bath and positioned her hand at the top of Peggy’s head. “Let me know if it’s too hot or cold or somethin’.”

Peggy nodded and sat up a little straighter. Angie dumped the water slowly on her head and heard Peggy try to muffle a wince. She brought her hand to rest at the top of Peggy’s head and whispered, “If it hurts Peg, you can yell, scream, and groan all you want. I already know you’re strong, you don’t gotta pretend for my sake.”

Peggy let out a soft laugh and whispered back, “Thank you, Angie.”

Angie grew quiet and started on her task. She saw what Peggy meant and tried as she gently as she could to remove any dried blood or residue from her hair. Peggy grew quiet too, save for the occasional small grunt or hiss.

After she hadn’t heard Peggy make a sound in a while she asked, "How's it feel, Peg?"

"Heavenly."

It was almost Angie's undoing because Peggy said "heavenly" like she often said "lovely", in a voice that breathed praise and contentment and never failed to make Angie feel as if her insides might melt and converge into an enormous puddle. It took her a minute to realize she'd stopped her ministrations in Peggy's hair as Peggy turned her head slightly to peer at Angie over her shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

Angie managed a small smile and by some miracle her hands started moving again as she replied, "Yeah, sorry."

Angie tried to think of things that would calm her heart rate but most of what she came up with were visions of streams and rivers which led to water which led her straight back to struggling with the fact that she had a very naked, highly attractive Peggy Carter sitting in a bath right in front of her.

She managed to focus on her breathing instead and, after a few minutes, was able to think clearly. That was until Peggy did something Angie never dreamed she would do. It took Angie a minute or two to realize what it was, but when she did, she almost gasped in disbelief. Peggy was humming and it reminded Angie of a conversation early in their friendship when Peggy related that she couldn’t carry a tune. Angie had to agree she’d been right about that, it was probably the reason it had taken her a moment to place the sound. In all honesty, it was horrible, not only off key but lacking rhythm, and it sounded akin to something like nails on a chalkboard but if anyone had asked Angie in that moment, she’d have sworn she’d never heard anything more beautiful.

Angie smiled as she rinsed the shampoo from Peggy’s hair and commented, “I think you should give it another wash once you feel a little better, honey, but I think you’re good for now.”

Peggy nodded in thanks and asked, “Would you mind grabbing a towel for me?”

Angie almost fainted at the question. She was unsure why this part hadn’t occurred to her. Peggy could fall trying to get up and out of the bath on her own, and Angie should have accounted for that. She managed a nod and stood up to grab a towel. She opened it in front of her as Peggy managed to stand up on her own after draining the bath.

In the end, it wasn’t Peggy’s body that took her breath away though she couldn’t deny that what little she managed to see of it was stunning. It was Peggy’s face. Her eyes were soft, her face clean, and her lips were positioned in that sweet smile Angie enjoyed so much. She should’ve looked a complete mess with one side of her hair stuck to her face, but Angie felt as if she were having a vision of the Madonna, and she was reminded in that moment that as gorgeous as Peggy was, and as much as she would love nothing more than to plant endless passionate kisses on her several times a day, it was Peggy’s trust in Angie to see her during the most intimate and vulnerable of times of her life that always seemed to be the cause of this awe inspiring feeling.

Peggy knitted her eyebrows in concern as she stepped forward against the towel and Angie didn’t move. She waved the hand on her good arm in front of the other woman’s face and asked, “Angie?”

Angie’s eyes focused and sharpened on Peggy’s face and she shook her head as she wrapped the towel around her and said, “Sorry, Peg. You okay to make it to your room? I can go pick out something loose for you to wear and your robe is on the rack inside the door. Meet you there.” Angie’s words came out in a rush and she bolted out of the door in the same way.

Peggy looked at the doorway in concern but shrugged and put her robe on as she made her way to her room.

 

*********************************

Angie tucked the blankets in and around Peggy as she hummed a little of an old lullaby her Ma used to sing when she was sick.

“I’m not completely incapable you know. There’s no need to treat me like a child.”

Angie laughed at her. “Oh calm down, English, and enjoy the treatment. It’s what’s supposed to happen when someone takes care of you.”

Peggy huffed a little but kept her mouth shut.

Angie winked at her and asked, “Can I get you anything else?”

Peggy shook her head and answered, “No, I’m fine I think. Thank you, Angie. You’re always such a dear to me.”

Angie leaned over her and planted a small kiss on Peggy’s forehead. “It’s what I’m here for, Peg. Feel free to just yell if you need me.”

Peggy nodded and grabbed Angie’s hand to give it a squeeze before she wished her goodnight.

When Angie retired to her own room, she prayed her dreams would be kind to her and leave the day’s events to rest. As usual, she had no such luck.

 


End file.
